Kamen Rider Ryuki My Dubbed Version
by Maverickalkeur coi3wu
Summary: This is my Kamen Rider Ryuki Fan Fic. it is in retaliation against the Dragon Knight series in the US. This is just basically my version of what I think it should be like in the US. This is my first work. It will get better as I go along. Story in US
1. Kamen Rider Ryuki Mirror Part 1

Chapter 1 – Mirror

Chapter 1 – Mirror

"One! It was only this one time!" cried the young man. Another man in a button down shirt sighed and crumbled up the paper in his hand, "Fine...go take a seat Vince." Vince was nodded "This won't happen again great oh powerful leader." He than walked down the cubicles and finally took a seat at the end of the row and raised both his arms and let out a soft yawn. To his right a girls head popped up with her bangs covering her left eye and she sarcastically said "Hey Vince, do you ever get tired of getting to work late, one of these days you're going to have nowhere to sit down at." Vince rolled his eyes and started logging into the computer. "So what's the news Rachel?"

"Somebody in McAllen went missing last night, and the weird part is that the room was all shut and there were no signs of any break in or any sign of a struggle." Rachel tossed over a newspaper of the cubicle and stood up and peeked over to Vince's cubicle. Vince looked over the article on the newspaper, "So are you thinking of dropping by this apartment building after work?" he than turned the pages and start looking on the next page of the article. Rachel nodded "Yep, this is my first step in becoming a detective…oh by the way…" Vince looked up at Rachel and saw mouse pad coming at his face. "Log in!" shouted Rachel. Vince tosses the mouse pad over the cubicle and put on his headset.

A man slowly walked down a sidewalk and than looked over to an apartment building. He than looked around and slowly whispered to himself, "Look like the cops are about to leave soon" he than looked over to an apartment building and saw that the cops were putting together the boxes they filled with evidence in the area. The man slowly picked up his phone and dialed, "Hey, it's Mike. I'm at the apartment, let's meet up at 7:00 tonight behind the apartment." He than hung up his phone and looked back at the apartment, "It's still inside…"

A glass opened and Vince slowly walked out of the building and looked over to Rachel, "So are we going to go check out the apartment building?" Rachel nodded and gave him a thumbs up, "um…YES, this is my breakthrough and my time to shine! All evil will be no more!" Vince looked to his watch; well its like 6:30 we have lots of time to go scope out the place." Rachel skipped over to her car and Vince followed and thought to himself, "She's been in to these investigation ever since the day her brother was found dead in his apartment building." He than walked into the car and thought to himself about the day both him and Rachel went to visit her brother and he was bent over the table covered in blood and there was pieces of glass all over his the floor. He than looked over to Rachel and smiled to himself, "Crime has nothing on you." Rachel gave him a peace sign and started up the car.

Rachel's car drove up to the apartment and both walked out the car after she had parked. Vince looked at the second floor and closed the card door, "Hey look the apartments closed, and as usual the cops gave up in less than a day." Rachel ran up towards the apartment "Come on let's go!" Both ran up to the second floor of the apartment and once they reached the second floor of the apartment and Rachel reached inside the tape and opened the door. "There we go, now let's go in." She than opened the door and walked in, Vince followed behind her going under the tape, "It seems you're good at breaking into places." Rachel walked around the living room and Vince closed the door behind them, Rachel started looking at the cabinet "There has to be a clue left here that the idiot cops would miss." Vince sat on the couch and sat back. He than looked to his left and saw a little black case with cards in the inside. He than picked it up and than looked straight and saw a giant mirror the size of Rachel. "Hey look Rachel that mirror's as big as you." He pointed to the mirror and laughed to himself. Rachel walked over to the mirror and looked at her self and started fixing her hair, "You know my brother had a mirror like this when were younger, and I would always fix myself on it." She started poking around and adjusting her hair.

Vince closed his eyes and he slowly started hearing a beeping noise that was getting louder and louder, "What's that noise…" he shook his head a bit. Rachel faced Vince, "I don't hear anything at all." Vince than opened his eyes and looked over to Rachel but gasped as he had seen what seemed to be a spider web in the mirror wrapped around Rachel's neck. As soon as he was about to say her name a giant brown tipped claw came out of the mirror and grabbed Rachel bringing her literally into the mirror before she was even able to scream, Vince jumped straight to the mirror but as soon as he took his second step the black box he was holding started to glow and he was soon swallowed by the mirror by a strange force.

Vince looked around as he was in a pitch-black room and than all of a sudden a huge flash blinded him and he felt as if he was floating in water and when he tried to open his eyes he was literally tossed into the shelf nearby. He quickly got up and looked around himself hoping it was all a horrible nightmare that would go away. He than felt as if he were being weighed down and when he felt his face he felt he was wearing a helmet and in shock started feeling all around his body and felt looked around himself and saw he was wearing black armor and a gray jumpsuit. He than felt his left hand and saw there was this device on it and a clutch underneath his left hand. "What in the world…" He than looked around and everything in the room was literally backwards and as soon as he got up he heard Rachel's scream coming from the other room and in a quick motion he forget his surrounding or that he was even in a armored suit and quickly ran over into the master bedroom and jumped back as he saw a giant mechanized spider with gray claws and a orange body. Right underneath the spider was Rachel, which was pinned down by the spider claw.

"This is interesting, I find a Rider and I get to power up at the same time. I have good luck today." A black armored man walked in with a black helmet and a visor, which seemed to have the appearance of a bat and in his left hand he clutched a sword, which had a handle that was shaped like a bat and the appearance of a normal sword. He than reached into his belt buckle, which was a black case like the one that Vince found only with a symbol of a gold bat on it and pulled a card out of it and hit the bottom the swords hand and it split apart and showed a opening in which a card can be placed into. He than exposed the card into the monster direction and it showed a sword and read Sword Vent and had a appearance of a medieval knights jousting lance "Let's get started" he slowly said.


	2. Kamen Rider Ryuki Mirror Part 2

Ryuki

Mirror World

Vince looked over to the man in the black armor and grabbed his shoulder and pointed over to Rachel, which was directly under the giant spider creature "What about my friend?" The man in the black armor turned facing Vince and shoved him over to the side and placed the card on his hand into the opening from the sword and when he pushed in the hand it automatically closed and a loud screech like a bat was heard and a lance just came crashing in from the window into the man's hands. It was a black lance with the appearance of a knight's jousting lance and it had gold engravings on it, which appeared to be some unknown language. The man held if forward directly aiming it towards the spider abdominal portion "I am Kamen Rider Knight, and you will be my power." He than dashed forward and as soon as he took his second step the giant spider launched Rachel's body flying through the air and directly into the floor of the living room. Vince in a panic quickly rushed out of the room following Rachel.

Kamen Rider Knight than swung his lance left and right avoiding the first claws that the spider swung at him and when swinging it to the right she swing his lance as if he were hitting a golf ball and hit the front to claws to go up in the air and the body of the spider a little bit but as he attempted to hit the head with sideways slash from the left the spider quickly brought it's claws down blocking it than and than it quickly jumped forward and barely missed Kamen Rider Knight and crashed through the broken window and taking more than half the wall and landing down at the parking lot. Kamen Rider Knight than took out another card from his buckle with the appearance of a black bat on it and the cards name read "Darkwing" and he jumped out of the window. As he looked towards the ground as he as falling off the second floor a giant black bat came from the sky and literally equipped itself into Kamen Rider Knights back and the wings from the bat turned into what looked like a cape and he landed using the cape to glide down and as soon as he landed the bat unequipped itself and launched itself forward crashing onto the main claws the spider attacks with quickly breaking them off.

Inside Vince slowly rested Rachel's head onto the pillow of the couch and than he ran over outside the door and reached into his buckle and thought back on how Kamen Rider Knight did the same thing and saw he took out a sword vent and it showed the image of a thin silver sword with thin black handle, it almost looked like a rod with no shape at all. He looked over to the silver armor on his left hand and saw that it had opened up and he quickly inserted it as he dashed out of the apartment. A small light appeared out of the sky and flashed as it threw out a sword, which landed at the bottom of the stairs into the plants that were there. He quickly ran down the stairs and over to it and took out the sword from the ground and held it with both hands, he saw that in the parking lot that Kamen Rider Knight was swinging at the spider and the spider just quickly dodged to the and the right, "That spider, I cannot forgive it for hurting Rachel!" Vince than ran over to the spot as fast as he could with the sword held up in the air and ran passed Kamen Rider Knight and brought the sword down the spider head but the sword only snapped in two "It broke!" he shouted, the spider gave Vince its backside and with its back claws it hit Vince and sent him back a couple of feet away. Kamen Rider Knight quickly took out a card that read final vent with the image of a gold bat crest and ran forward and equipped it into his sword, which was on his left side on a buckle. He than held his lance forward and his bat flew close behind him and equipped himself as a cape once more and Kamen Rider Knight jumped into the air and in the air the cape extended itself around Kamen Rider Knight and formed a black drill that covered all of his body and the drill smashed itself down on the spider causing it to explode and debris flew everywhere. Vince looked over to the flames that were burning from the explosion on the ground and saw Kamen Rider Knight slowly walk out and looked towards Vince and slowly walked forward, "I don't get it but that was impressive." Vince than ran over to him and started tapping in the shoulder "Hey hey hey, you're human right? Just like me? What's going on? What was that you just destroyed and how do we get out?" Kamen Rider Knight looked over to Vince "You haven't even made a contract with a monster? What's with you?" Vince went in front of him and said "What do you mean contract?" Kamen Rider Knight than shoved Vince and a fireball crashed in between them knocking them both down, Kamen Rider Knight looked up and Vince slowly got up, "It's coming." Vince looked to where Kamen Rider Knight was looking at and saw a giant red mechanical dragon with yellow glowing eyes. Vince looked over to Kamen Rider Knight running and followed him "Hey! Just what's going on?" The dragon started shooting fireballs behind them, which destroyed all the cars along the way.

"It's a massive opponent!" said Kamen Rider Knight. As soon as he was going to get a card he noticed that his hand was slowly fading away as little pixel sized particles were fading away form his armor. "Out times up" he disappointedly said and quickly ran upstairs to the apartment room and Vince quickly followed. "We can only stay in this world for a limited amount of time" Kamen Rider Knight ran in and as Vince walked in he ran towards Rachel, "So how do we get out of here?" Kamen Rider Knight faced them both "Only you can get out not her." Vince stood up and shouted "What!" Kamen Rider Knight ran to the window near the kitchen which was connected to the living and said "Only us Riders can leave this world, any other humans would not be able to pass the mirror, now hurry out the way you came in before you fade away and die." He than literally jumped into the mirror and was sucked into it. Vince looked over to Rachel and saw that she was also fading and so was he. He than saw Rachel open her eyes and look over Vince and than over to the mirror. Vince picked her up to her feet and than behind them on the balcony of the apartments entrance a explosion blew up most the wall and in the distance the dragon was coming in at a fast speed. Rachel looked up towards Vince and smiled "Keep my promise for me and for my brother." The dragon shot three more fireballs but just as they were about the hit them both Rachel shoved Vince into the mirror and the only thing Vince was able to see as he saw the white flash of light and in the distance was what seemed to be a door and flames were covering it. After that everything went black. Vince's body was shot out of the mirror and into the apartments room. The door opened and Mike and a girl were standing there. The girl quickly ran over to his body and Mike walked up behind her, "Hey Erica watch out, he might have germs." Erica looked over to Mike "Help me get him back to the house." Mike nodded and than placed a black case into his pocket.


End file.
